parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sword in the Stone (Baloo TheBearFan360 Human Style)
Baloo TheBearFan360's movie-spoof of Disney's "The Sword in the Stone". Cast: *Wart/Arthur - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Merlin - Genie (Aladdin) *Archimedes - Iago (Aladdin) *Sir Ector - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Sir Kay - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *The Wolf as himself *Sugar Pot as himself *Tiger and Talbot as themselves *Guard that say "Who Goes There" - King Triton's Guards (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Sir Pellinore - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Wart/Arthur (Fish) as himself *Merlin (Fish) - Mr. Codfish (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *The Frog as himself *The Pike as himself *Wart/Arthur (Squirrel) as himself *Merlin (Squirrel) - McSquizzy (Open Season) *The Little Girl Squirrel as herself *The Old Granny Squirrel - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *The Woodpecker as herself *The Scullery Maid - Queen Athena (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) *Wart/Arthur (Bird) as himself *The Hawk as himself *Madame Mim - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Madame Mim (Giant) - Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free) *Madame Mim (Tiny) - Vidia (Tinker Bell) *Madame Mim (Pig Face) - Colonel Spigont (TaleSpin) *Madame Mim (Beautiful) - Ursula as Vanessa (The Little Mermaid) *Madame Mim (Cat) - Lucifer (Cinderella) *Merlin's Wizard Duel Transformations played by: **Merlin (Turtle) - Verne (Over the Hedge) **Merlin (Rabbit) - Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) **Merlin (Caterpillar) - Squeaks the Caterpillar (The Fox and the Hound) **Merlin (Walrus) - Walrus (Alice in Wonderland (1951) **Merlin (Mouse) - Bernard (The Rescuers) **Merlin (Gopher) - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) **Merlin (Crab) - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) **Merlin (Goat) - Jeb the Goat (Home on the Range) *Madame Mim's Wizard Duel Transformations played by: **Madame Mim (Alligator) - Tick-Tock the Crocodile (Peter Pan) **Madame Mim (Fox) - Foxy Loxy (Chicken Little (2005) **Madame Mim (Chicken) - Fifi (Shrek Forever After) **Madame Mim (Elephant) - Elephant Matriach (Dumbo) **Madame Mim (Tiger) - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) **Madame Mim (Snake) - Adder (The Animals of Farthing Wood) **Madame Mim (Rhinoceros) - Commander Vachir (Kung Fu Panda) **Madame Mim (Dragon) - Discord the Draconequus (My Little Pony: Friendship of Magic) *2 Knights as themselves *Black Bart the Knight - Cassim (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *Citizens - Various villagers from "The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad", "Sleeping Beauty" and "Beauty and the Beast" *Merlin (Modern) - David (Lilo & Stitch) Scenes: *The Sword in the Stone (Baloo TheBearFan360 Human Style) part 1: Opening Credits/The Legend Begins *The Sword in the Stone (Baloo TheBearFan360 Human Style) part 2: Mowgli Drops in For Tea/("Higitus Figitus") *The Sword in the Stone (Baloo TheBearFan360 Human Style) part 3: At King Triton's Castle *The Sword in the Stone (Baloo TheBearFan360 Human Style) part 4: ("That's What Makes the World Go Round") *The Sword in the Stone (Baloo TheBearFan360 Human Style) part 5: A Medival Assmebly Line *The Sword in the Stone (Baloo TheBearFan360 Human Style) part 6: ("A Most Befuddling Thing") *The Sword in the Stone (Baloo TheBearFan360 Human Style) part 7: Battle for the Dishes *The Sword in the Stone (Baloo TheBearFan360 Human Style) part 8: Mowgli's Educations *The Sword in the Stone (Baloo TheBearFan360 Human Style) part 9: Meet Maleficent ("Mad Madam Mim") *The Sword in the Stone (Baloo TheBearFan360 Human Style) part 10: The Wizard's Duel *The Sword in the Stone (Baloo TheBearFan360 Human Style) part 11: Mowgli is Made a Squire *The Sword in the Stone (Baloo TheBearFan360 Human Style) part 12: The Tournament/The Sword's Appearance *The Sword in the Stone (Baloo TheBearFan360 Human Style) part 13: Hail King Arthur, Long Live the King! *The Sword in the Stone (Baloo TheBearFan360 Human Style) part 14: End Credits Cast Gallery: Mowgli.jpg|Mowgli as Wart/Arthur Aladdin3192.jpg|Genie as Merlin Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4893.jpg|Iago as Archimedes King Triton.jpg|King Triton as Sir Ector Gaston1.jpg|Gaston as Sir Kay Sebastianmermaid.jpg|Sebastian as Sir Pellinore Tlm3pic000095.jpg|Queen Athena as The Scullery Maid Maleficent.png|Maleficent as Madam Mim King Of Thieves.jpg|Cassim as Black Bart the Knight The Wolf The Sword in the Stone.png|The Wolf as himself Category:Baloo The BearFan360 Category:The Sword in the Stone Movie Spoofs Category:Cast Video List Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies